


The Assistant

by FleetingFrostX_JyakuKatsumi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingFrostX_JyakuKatsumi/pseuds/FleetingFrostX_JyakuKatsumi
Summary: A mystical being exists within this world... omnipresent and forever-eternal. Blessed with unimaginable power, this is the story...of The Assistant.





	1. In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack's Adventures: Prequel to Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717058) by [LuminatedUranium25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminatedUranium25/pseuds/LuminatedUranium25). 



> Just a continuation of the story from LuminatedUranium25!

In the beginning, there is nothing… no, really. I’m serious. It’s like absolute empty space: there is literally nothing! Matter couldn’t fill this void even if there was any. Oh, I see. You don’t like the trope. I know, I know; the usual exposition for some sort of absolute beginning. 

Trust me, it’ll get better.

Just watch, right here.

At this exact point in spacetime…

I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, I’m the narrator! ...My name? Let’s keep things surprising, shall we? You’ve gotta earn such precious information! I can already see you squirming with impatience! I guess you’ve earned something, what with me bringing you out to the middle of nowhere. What you’re here for today is to witness the birth of a new universe! …You don’t seem surprised. What if I told you it was a multiverse with an unimaginable amount of universes within it?

...Fine. Just continue to the next chapter… and I’ll stop “breaking the 4th wall”, whatever that means.


	2. ERROR 404

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOT FOUND

97%...

98%...

-ERROR-

CHAPTER 2 INQUIRY UNRESOLVED.

NOTIFY CLOSEST AUTHOR.

C:\>_


	3. From The Top!

You want to start over? From the beginning? But what about... Okay. I trust your judgement. I shall grant your wish.

...May you find what you're looking for.


End file.
